vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon (Taichi Yagami)
Taichi and Agumon= |-|Taichi (02)= |-|Taichi (Tri.)= |-|Koromon= |-|Greymon= |-|MetalGreymon= |-|MetalGreymon Virus= |-|SkullGreymon= |-|WarGreymon= Summary Taichi "Tai" Yagami and Agumon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. The original "Goggle-Boy" duo, Tai and Agumon serve as the de facto leaders of the DigiDestined, fighting side-by-side through thick and thin. Taichi is the older brother of Hikari Yagami. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 3-C | 3-C | 3-C | At least 3-C, possibly far higher | 1-C Name: Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya | Koromon | Agumon | Greymon | SkullGreymon | MetalGreymon | WarGreymon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless but referred to as male (Agumon) Age: 11 (Adventure), 14 (02), 17 (Tri.) | Unknown Classification: Human, Chosen Child/DigiDestined, Crest bearer of Courage | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement | All Greymon abilities, Flight | All previous abilities, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Resistance to Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (As a well-trained Rookie Digimon Agumon should be now weaker than a newborn Guilmon who can do this) | Large Mountain level+ (Comparable to Birdramon) | Galaxy level (Is considered comparable to MetalGreymon by Gennai although lacks intelligence and runs on instinct) | Galaxy level (Defeated Chaos Etemon, who partly absorbed the power of Apocalymon's black hole. Should be comparable to AtlurKabuterimon, who destroyed the Mysterious Universe. Stronger than Vademon, who destroyed entire stars in single blasts. Stronger than Wendimon, who created a pocket dimension containing a sun) | Galaxy level (Fought VenomMyotismon, who's previous form could casually overpower multiple Adventure Perfect level Digimon at the same time. Should be comparable to MetalEtemon, who had completely absorbed the power of the Black Hole, which was said to be so large that it could easily contain the entirety of the Milky Way within it. Fought Diaboromon) | At least Galaxy level, possibly far higher (Should be superior to the Mysterious Stranger, who was said to have created the "Digital Dimension", a world that was compared to the Digital World by Word of God, however did so through unknown means) | Complex Multiverse level (With the Power of Darkness, WarGreymon gained the power to defeat Machinedramon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via this calc) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Meramon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Should be able to at least react to Rapidmon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions | Immeasurable (Can kill Machinedramon) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Has thrown large Digimon like Shellmon and Tyranomon) | Class 25 (Able to pick up another Greymon easily) | Class 100 (Able to push the huge Dark Network around Etemon) | Class M (Lifts up Housemon. Threw part of a large building at VenomVamdemon) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ (Traded blows with upgraded Kuwagamon) | Galactic Class (Comparable to MetalGreymon according to Gennai) | Galactic Class (Should be stronger than AtlurKabuterimon) | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ (Traded blows with Kuwagamon) | Galaxy level via power-scaling (Comparable to MetalGreymon according to Gennai) | Galaxy level (Took hits from Etemon fused with the Dark Network) | Galaxy level (Tanked blows from VenomMyotismon. Survive attacks from multiple Diaboromon while being heavily injured from his fight against the original) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Vikemon and Rosemon) | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: A few meters as Agumon and Greymon | At least several hundred meters, likely far higher | Planetary Standard Equipment: Digivice, Goggles (Taichi) | Dramon Killers, Brave Shield As WarGreymon Intelligence: Slightly below average. He is usually paired with Taichi, who did show that he could use some strategy in the Dark Masters arc. Koushiro, who is possibly the smartest person on the planet, states that Taichi is incapable of comprehending Koushiro's mind, Azulongmon states that Koushiro would be Taichi if you took away his intelligence. however, spending time with Koushiro has made both Taichi and Agumon smarter. Weaknesses: Agumon will devolve if he uses up too much energy. The Power of Darkness buff to WarGreymon doesn't seem to last very long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Agumon *'Baby Flame/Pepper Breath:' Releases a stream of fire from its mouth. *'Kuchu Baby Flame/Aerial Pepper Breath: '''Releases a stream of fire from its mouth while airborn. *'Baby Burner:Accumulates Baby Flame in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. *'Claw Attack: '''Tears into the enemy with its razor-sharp claws. *'Claw Uppercut: '''Throws a mean uppercut. '''Greymon *'Mega Flame/Nova Blast:' Fires a gigantic ball of flame from its mouth at the opponent. *'Great Antler:' Headbutts the enemy with its powerful horns. *'Tail Whip: '''Hits the opponent with its tail. *'Great Horn: Shoots forward horns-first. *'''Great Horn Attack: '''Stabs upward with its horns. '''SkullGreymon *'Ground Zero/Dark Shot:' Shoots an organic missile from its spinal cord. *'Curse Breath:' Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. *'Death Nail: '''Attacks with its bone claws. '''MetalGreymon' *'Giga Destroyer:' Launches nuclear missiles. *'Trident Arm:' Launches it's retractable mechanical claw arm. WarGreymon * Gaia Force/Terra Force: Concentrates atmospheric energies into a giant molten fireball. * Dramon Killer/Mega Claw: Slashes with its Dramon Killer gauntlets or uses them to send a fiery shockwave along the ground; very effective against Dramon-type Digimon. It's unknown if this carries over all to Dragons from other universes, though. * Great Tornado/Terra Tornado: '''Cloaks itself in a tornado with a spinning attack. * '''Dramon Tackle: Runs forward, charging into the opponent. * War Driver: Charges the Dramon Killers in power then assaults the enemy. * Kūchū Gaia Force/Aerial Terra Force: '''Fires a Gaia Force while in the air. * '''Kūchū Dramon Killer/Aerial Mega Claw: Stabs downward with a Dramon Killer while in the air. * Brave Shield: Uses his shield to defend against frontal attacks. This shield is powerful enough to easily deflect BlackWarGreymon's Destroyer. Note: The fights with the Dark Masters outside of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who were boosted by the Powers of Darkness for those specific fight are considered outliers. Key: Agumon | Greymon | SkullGreymon | MetalGreymon | WarGreymon | WarGreymon (Tri) | Power of Darkness Enhanced Note: For Omegamon's profile, see here, and for a composite Omegamon profile, see here. For the Agumon who was used by Masaru Daimon in Digimon Savers, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Kids Category:Athletes Category:Chosen Children Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mascots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1